Compass of Seidh
|evolution_span = February 5, 2010 - July 23, 2010|gaia_cash = 999}} Description A mystical compass that was given from your grandfather who you have never met. Along with it came a letter written by your grandfather, "The compass must be returned to its righteous owner to be able to fully function, he or she who carries the compass will be the guardian of the compass and the owner. Shall one fail as a guardian, the compass will fall to another hand of the next guardian." Positions Click to View/Hide All * Compass of Seidh * Compass of Seidh (belt) * Compass of Seidh (the direction) * Compass of Seidh (the journey begins) * Compass of Seidh (Going North) * Compass of Seidh (Feather Cape) * Compass of Seidh (Feather Wrap) * Compass of Seidh (Metal Belt) * Compass of Seidh (Cold Resistance Mask) * Compass of Seidh (Feather Clip) * Compass of Seidh (Ice Resistance Boots) * Compass of Seidh (belt wrap) * Compass of Seidh (Feather Belt Wrap) * Compass of Seidh (White Feather Scarf) * Compass of Seidh (White Feather Top) * Compass of Seidh (Muninn - Hand Perch) * Compass of Seidh (Muninn the White Raven) * Compass of Seidh (The Owner) * Compass of Seidh (Owner's Gloves) * Compass of Seidh (Owner's Hat) * Compass of Seidh (a girl with a silver hair) * Compass of Seidh (Owner's Top) * Compass of Seidh (Owner's Shorts) * Compass of Seidh (Owner's Leggings) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Headpiece) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Hood) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Skirt) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Bows) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Shield) * Compass of Seidh (Yellow Bloom Back) * Compass of Seidh (Feather Belt) * Compass of Seidh (Hrotti Gloves) * Compass of Seidh (Hrotti Pant) * Compass of Seidh (Sword of Hrotti) * Compass of Seidh (Sword of Hrotti Back-Mount) * Compass of Seidh (Half Mantle) * Compass of Seidh (Wounded) * Compass of Seidh (young wyvern) * Compass of Seidh (attack of the mysterious wyvern) * Compass of Seidh (Summoning the Valkyries) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Helmet) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Chest Plate) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Tasset) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Cape) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Eyes) * Compass of Seidh (Valkyrie Hair) * Compass of Seidh (the injured wyvern) * Compass of Seidh (Horn of Heimdall) * Compass of Seidh (head band of Heimdall) * Compass of Seidh (Heimdall's Top) * Compass of Seidh (Bitfrost) * Compass of Seidh (Heimdall's Hair) * Compass of Seidh (Sash of Heimdall) * Compass of Seidh (Yggdrasil) * Compass of Seidh (Gjallarhorn) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's Mask) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's hair clip) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's Winged Anklet) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's Dress) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's Armlets) * Compass of Seidh (Sunna's Wand) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's hair clip) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's Winged Anklet) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's Armlets) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's Crown) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's Eyes) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's Tunic) * Compass of Seidh (Mani's wrap) * Compass of Seidh (Loki's horns) * Compass of Seidh (Loki's Hair) * Compass of Seidh (Eyes of Loki) * Compass of Seidh (Loki's Wrap) * Compass of Seidh (Sash of Loki) * Compass of Seidh (Loki's Greaves) * Compass of Seidh (Loki's Greaves high) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's Eyes) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's hair) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's Ears) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's Plate) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara Bottom) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara Feather) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara Gloves) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's Blue Fan) * Compass of Seidh (Ostara's Peach Fan) * Compass of Seidh (chariot only) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Chariot) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's older cat run) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's older cat) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's cat run) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's cat) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Staff) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Small Staff) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Hat) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Laurel) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's hair) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's short hair) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Gloves) * Compass of Seidh (The Brisingamen) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's belt) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's top) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Boots) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Eyes) * Compass of Seidh (Freya's Staff back-mounted right) * Compass of Seidh (Freya Staff back-mounted left) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's head piece) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's Belt) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's hair) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's hair and beard) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's Eyes) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's Armor) * Compass of Seidh (Sword of Balmung) * Compass of Seidh (Sword of Balmung Back-Mount) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's wrap) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's Boots) * Compass of Seidh (Odin pant) * Compass of Seidh (Odin's bottom) * Compass of Seidh (Hugin) * Compass of Seidh (Hugin on my shoulder) * Compass of Seidh (Spring breeze) * Compass of Seidh (Azure Belt) * Compass of Seidh (Spring Skirt) * Compass of Seidh (Seidh Wings) * Compass of Seidh (seidh wyvern) * Compass of Seidh (wyvern in your hand) * Compass of Seidh (wyvern on your head) * Compass of Seidh (wyvern on your side) * Compass of Seidh (i am wyvern) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 10: Compass of Seidh Recolors * Compass of Seithr * Horns of Dual * Seidh's Breezy Navigation Theme * SDPlus #203 Seidh External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2010 Category:Belt Category:Necklace Category:Cloak Category:Scarf Category:Mask Category:Hair Clip Category:Boots Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Pet Category:Gloves Category:Hat Category:Wig Category:Shorts Category:Tights Category:Hood Category:Skirt Category:Anklet Category:Shield Category:Pants Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Background Category:Helmet Category:Chest Armor Category:Eyes Category:Horns Category:Crown Category:Sash Category:Foliage Category:Musical Instrument Category:Dress Category:Arm Band Category:Staff Category:Ears Category:Legs Category:Mount Category:Bra Category:Facial Hair Category:Pauldrons Category:On My Head Category:Wings Category:I Am